youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheAngryGrandpaShow
Charles Marvin Green, Jr. (October 16, 1950 – December 10, 2017 67), better known as The Angry Grandpa, was an American YouTube personality with over 4 million subscribers. Charles was an elderly man who had anger problems, hence the name Angry Grandpa. Additionally, he referred to his fans as his "Young'ins." His youngest son, Michael, tried to calm him down before he inevitably destroyed all of his stuff. Many did not know if the show was real or not, with many conspiracies being made, one in which included that Michael was using his father's "outbursts" for money and fame, which is quite unlikely. Michael also has a YouTube channel called KidBehindACamera with over 2,000,000 subscribers. Charles died at his home at noon in Summerville, South Carolina on December 10, 2017 due to cirrhosis and pneumonia. Early Life Charles was born on October 16, 1950 in Chatham County, Georgia. His father, Sgt. Charles Marvin Green Sr. (January 25, 1925 - July 6, 1987 62), was a World War II veteran and his mother was named Dorothy Mae Green (neé Meyer) (March 18, 1926 - December 25, 1999 73). He was said to possess English, Irish, Scottish, Samoan, and Welsh ancestry. Charles was raised in the Sherwood Forest neighborhood in Charleston, South Carolina. Charles once mentioned that his father got into a terrible car accident and was paralyzed from the neck down and later died from his injuries. When Grandpa was just a kid he claimed that a ghost had came to his grandfather's funeral wearing a nice blue suit, when he explained to his grandmother about the stranger, she then revealed to him that the man's name is Mr. Jones who died 10 years ago and was buried in that blue suit. He had once claimed to be buff when he was younger. Charles was once good friends with serial killer Donald Henry "Pee Wee" Gaskins in the early 1970s. Grandpa says he was never aware that he was a murderer, but said they once got into a drunken fight in which grandpa (Charles) slammed his head onto the counter causing him to bleed unconsciously on the floor. Gaskins told him shortly after, that if it weren't for them to be friends, "You'd be in my graveyard tomorrow." When Gaskins was caught, Grandpa was stunned and said Pee Wee later wrote a letter to him from prison saying he missed him. but grandpa immediately told him not to write him again. Grandpa says this experience sobered him up for a long time as he could have been one of Gaskin's victims because of his drinking. He also said many years after the prison Pee Wee was held in closed down and was going to be torn down but they offered tours before it was destroyed. Grandpa took his kids to see his cell, and on the wall was a drawing of a pentagram with Grandpa's name written in the center of it. History Charles's videos mostly consisted of raging, pranks or vlogs. Michael's longtime girlfriend, Bridgette West, was usually in on Michael's pranks and sometimes, she would warn Green about upcoming pranks, enabling him to turn the tables on Michael. Charles was famous for destroying laptops, computers, gaming consoles, televisions, cellphones and other electronic devices in his fits of rage. He also made a serious video, called Grandpas Emotional Thank You which uploaded on his sons channel. In the video Charles started crying of happiness. His most popular video to date on TheAngryGrandpaShow was 'Angry Grandpa Destroys PS4! ' where Grandpa destroys Michael's PS4 after he did not go to his house to help him make Christmas cookies. Some people have accused Angry Grandpa for copying McJuggerNuggets channel, which is ironically false since his YouTube channel's first video was posted on Jun 19, 2010 while McJuggerNuggets first Psycho series video was posted on Dec 22, 2012. GrandpasCorner Charles, during his lifetime, had another YouTube account called GrandpasCorner (with 800K+ subscribers), in which he mostly gave his own personal take on current events, stories from his past, post video events, advice, and vlogs to his followers there on his channel. His most known video on GrandpasCorner is Grandpa Plays Minecraft. Charles played Minecraft, but he raged because the video game was boring and frustrating. Other Channels * KidBehindACamera is Michael's channel. It has over 2,000,000 subscribers. * BridgetteWest is Bridgette's channel. It has over 250,000 subscribers. * GrandpasCorner is a back-up channel. It has over 800,000 subscribers. Quotes * "YOU F*CKIN' UNDERSTAND ME?" * "I'd rather be motherf*ckin' safe, than motherf*ckin' sorry." * "GODD*MN PIECE OF SH*T!" * "F*CK YOU, MOTHERF*CKER!" * "You're a godd*mn liar" * "That is a godd*mn lie" * "MOTHERF*CKIN SON OF A GODD*MN B*TCH!" * "F*CK YOU! B*TCH! SON OF A B*TCH!" * "OW, GODD*MN!!" * "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B*TCH!" * "WASH MY MOTHERF*CKING CLOTHES, B*TCH!!!!!!!" * "MY GODD*MN COMPUTEE!" * "WHOSE GODD*MN BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS!? WHOSE GODD*MN BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS!?" * "THAT WAS MY GOD*AMN POPCORN!!!" * "WHO TOLD YOU TO GET MY LAST GODD*MN BAG OF POPCORN!?" * "That was my LAST... GODD*MN BAG OF GODD*MN POPCORN!!!" * "No more popcorn. (Tina talks) No more godd*mn popcorn!" * "Godd*mn Spongebob, f*ck Spongebob!" * "I'M F*CKIN THIS PUPPY!!!!" * "I'LL TELL YOU ONE GODD*MN THING RIGHT NOW!!!!" * "YES! YES! YES YES!!!!!!" * "I'LL BE GODD*MNED!" * "I'LL BE GODD*MNED IF THAT'S EVER GONNA HAPPEN!" * "WHAT THE F*CK?!" * "I DON'T GIVE A GODD*MN!" * "DON'T TOUCH MY CANDY!" * "HOLY MOTHERF*CKING SH*T" * "YOU GODD*MN LIAR!" * "GET THAT MOTHERF*CKER OUT OF MY FACE!" * "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" * "GET OUT OF HERE!" * "DON'T TOUCH ME, B*TCH!" * "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" * "TURN THAT MOTHERF*CKER OFF!" * "This ain't worth a f*ck." * "What do you want?!" * "WHAT ARE YOU FILMING!?" * "GOT TO HAVE YOUR GODD*MN SOUFFLE!!! WITH SWEET TATER!" * "THAT'S GODD*MN GARBAGE JUICE RUNNIN' DOWN MY FACE!" * "F*CK THEM CATS, TINA, PLEASE F*CK THEM CATS!" * "F*CK IT! F*CK IT! IT AIN'T WORKIN NOW! I NEED CLOTHES FOR TOMORROW! F*CK IIIIIIIIIIIT!" * "F*CK WALMART BRAND GODD*MN TWINKIIIIIES!" * "F*CK DA POLICE!" * "CAN'T GET NO SLEEP, CAN'T GET NO REST, CAN'T GET NO RESPECT!" * "AAAHH GODD*MN FOOD JUICE!" * "I'M CAUGHT IN A TRAP, I CAN'T WALK OUT" * "GARBAGE JUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCEEEE! F*CK!!!" * "I GOT YOUR ______ RIGHT HERE!!" * "I GOT YOUR ______ DANGLIN'!!" * "I GOT YOUR ______ HANGIN'!!" * "I GOT A FAT A*S, AND Y'ALL CAN KISS IT!" * "I DON'T GIVE A GODD*MN!" * "GODD*MN THING! Go to use it! WHY YOU BUY THIS SH*T FOR!?" * "Then we got Spongebob and Patrick, Ya'll all know that Spongebob is gay. Right?" * "Hehehe. uhhhhhhh... Why do you sound like Beavis and Butthead?" * "IS IT GOOD ICE CREAM!?" * "TINA!!!" * "TINAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" * "COME ON, MISS PIGGY! OINK OINK OINK OINK!" * "OH GOD, I SH*T MYSELF!" * "IT'S MINE! M-I-A-E, IT'S MINE!" * "CHINA CHEF!? OUGHTA BE CHINA SH*T!" * "MY GODD*MN CANDY!" * "YOU GODD*MN PINWHEEL EATIN' B*TCH!" * "GODD*MN F*CK DINNER, F*CK THANKSGIVING, F*CK YOUR GODD*MN TURKEY!" * "THEN GODD*MN MEXICAN MOTHERF*CKERS!" * "WOULD YOU GET THAT GODD*MN CAMERA OUTTA MY FACE!" * "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE F*CK DIVORCE IS!? IT'S D-I-V-E-C, DIVORCE!" * "I'm so happy I could sh*t." * "OH GOD I SH*T MYSELF!" * "YOU OWE ME TWO DOLLARS AND FIFTY CENTS B*TCH!" * "YOU BIG FAT PREGNANT B*TCH!" * "THAT WAS MY GODD*MN MOTHERF*CKIN CANTALOUPE!!! IT WASN'T F*CKIN' HERS!!! I cut myself!!!" * "THAT WAS MY MOTHERF*CKIN SUPPER! MIIIIIINE!" * "F*CK YOU MOTHERF*CKA! F*CK YOU MOTHERF*CKA!" * "F*CK ELVIS!!! I just farted." * "F*CK ELVIS HE'S DEAD! STONE COLD DEAD IN THE MARKET!" * "F*CK GODD*MN I.R.S.!" * "F*CK ALL Y'ALL, MOTHERF*CKERS!!!" * "Na na naa naa, na na naa naa, hey hey hey, wheres my f*ckin ice cream?!" * "YOU STUPID, STUPID STUPID STUPID SON OF A B*TCH!!!" * "The best part of you ran down my leg" (Talking to Pickleboy) * "I Wish I Never Shot You Out My D*ck" (Talking again to Pickleboy) * "I SH*T MY PANTS!" * "GET THAT FUR BITTIN F*CKIN' BEAST OUTTA HERE!" * "LET ME TELL YOU ONE GODD*MN THING" * "I PAID MY LAST GODD*MN DOLLA ON THA MOTHAF*CKINPINWHEADA*UTHAF*CKA!" * "I BOUGHT 'EM FOR MUTHAF*CKIN' ME! MEEEE!" * "YOU DUMB MOTHERF*CKER!" * "YOU STUPID SON OF A B*TCH!" * "You need to get a godd*mn job!" * "YOU ATE MY CANDY COOOOOOOOOORN!" * "You need to brush yo teeth b*tch, godd*mm!" * "What part of dumba*s don't you understand? The dumb or the a*s?" * "PIECE OF FUCKIN SHIT!" * "Payday is a motherchicken!...I dont wanna cuss." * "GOD, YOU NASTY F*CKIN SLUT!" * "I HATE YOU!" * "I hate you, I hate your cats, and I hate your f*ckin Elvis! And I hate you!" * "I'm about to burn the f*ck up, God d*mn!" * "If I go and take a sh*t, will you follow me in there too?" * "How do you open this b*tch?" * "You need to shut the f*ck up" * "GET OUTTA MY GODD*MN HOUSE!" * "LOOK AT THE GODD*MN MESS YOU MADE!!!" * "GO TO BED!!!" * "Oh Sh*t" * "BRIDGETTE WHERES MY F*CKIN' RENT!?!?" * "Where do I f*ckin start!? *looks around the room after destroying the lasagna* F****************************************************CK!" * "I WAS ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBED!" * "Here I sit, broken hearted, tried to sh*t, but only farted. Yesterday I took a chance, went to fart and sh*t my pants!" * "YOU GODD*MN F*CKIN WHORE!" * "WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE A GODD*MN KNIFE AND STAB ME IN THE MOTHAF*CKIN HEART!" * "I'm a dumb motherf*cker. Son of a b*tch! You know what i just cost myself?" *after tearing the walls down* * "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU DONT SLAM THE GODD*MN DOOR IN MY HOUSE! THIS IS MY HOUSE! IF ANYBODY GONNA SLAM THE DOOR, MOTHERF*CKER GONNA BE ME!" *Slams door* * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * "IT'S F*CKIN' CHRISTMAS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SINGIN'...FALALALALALALALALALA!" * "NOW COOK YOU SOME GODD*MN TURKEEEEEEEY, AND SOME DRESSIIIIIIING, AND SOME GRAVYYYYYYYYYYY, AND HEAT IN IN YA MOTHAF*CKIN A*S!!!" * "Thanksgivings oveeeer! Over the river and through the woods...GO TO YOUR F*CKIN GRANDMA'S HOUSE!!! STAY THE F*CK AWAY FROM MINE!!! YOU KNOW WHY!? CUZ THERE AINT NO MOTHAF*CKIN SOUFFLE!!! * "Im just exertin steam. GOD***************************************MN!" * "MAN F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK YOU, F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK YOU! THAT WAS MY GODD*MN CORN BEEF! MINE MINE MINE MINE MIIINE!!!" * "I'MA KILL ME A GODD*MN CAT!" * "GIVE ME YOUR MOTHERF*CKING CARD!" * "WE AIN'T BORROWING SH*T! GO F*CKIN HUNGRY!" * "YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" * "HERE HAVE A _______!" * "I tell you man. Got no car, got no money, got no wife. I sure as hell miss my f*ckin' money and car" * "THERE I SAT BROKEN HEARTED ATE A PICKLED EGG GOOOD*MN THAT MOTHAF*CKA MADE ME FARTED!" * "Check out that big b*tch man j*sus chr*st now that's a snicka!" * Start spreading the news! * I'll cut yo godd*mn nuts out! I'll make a souffle outta dem mothaf*ckas! * Talk to this!!! * Comcast can suck my d*ck! You can suck my d*ck! * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * (singing to a bag of chips) I'm in Heaven! I'm in Heaven! And I can't believe you're in my liiiiife! * I would suck the Quaker's d*ck, I ain't lyin'! * Well, he can get $1.19 worth of d*ck sucking. * (singing to Tina) Love me tender, Love me true, all my dreams fulfilled, clean my kitchen you dumb f*cking b*tch, so I wont have to do it either. CLEAN MY KITCHEN! CLEAN MY KITCHEN! GET UP OFF YOUR A*S! CAUSE IF YOU DONT YOU CAN GRAB THE BROOM, AND STICK IT UP YOUR A*S! * Never had no motherf——cking cat named motherf——cking cat named Muffin, and if I had it, I wouldn't named the motherf*cker Muffin to motherf*cking start with! * You think that goddamn stops me?!? * IM GONNA CARVE THAT PUMPKIN!!! * I'll slice you up and use you for bacon! * I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING! WE GONNA GET SOME GODDAMN CAGES! WE GONNA CALL PETA! WE GONNA CALL HUMANE SOCI - GET ME A GODD*MN KNIFE AND GUN SOMETHIN GODD*MN CATS AIN'T GONNA SURVIVE! YOUR MAMA FEEDS THEM MOTHAF*CKAS ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME SHE FEEDS THEM F*CKING CATS, AND IMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA MMMMMM I'M F*CKIN GONNA BLOW! * YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! I'M TALKING TO YOU DUMBA*S!!! * GET THAT NASTY VAGINA SPIDER LOOKING B*TCH OFF ME! * I'm not playing Call of Duty anymore... That's about the dumbest sh*t I've ever done in my life. * 10...9...8...5...3, oh f*ck it! * GET THE REAL VOICE ACTIVATION GOING!! * IBETTHEYWANTDEEPDISHTOO! IBETTHEYWANTDEEPDISH*TOO! * I'm feeling very..... Anticipated right now.... I'm anticipating to busting your FAT F*CKIN' A*S!!! * Ohhhh.... The-the meat with the tender aroma of the chocolate from the donut, and the cream, lavishing over the dori- DRINK THE MUTHAF*CKER!!! * 25 years ago tomorrow, you shot out my d*ck, and ran down my leg, and made a wet spot on the carpet. * Your ass is mine, says your f*ckin' daddy! * I DON'T WANNA WAIT TILL THE 4TH!!! * NOW COMES SEPTEMBER THE 4TH! * YOU MADE ME BREAK MY GODD*** TV! * I'll bust your a**! * I SAID ONE TURKEY! I DON'T WANT GODD**N TURKEY! * GET YOUR MONEY BACK, B***H! * YOU...! * I WANNA STAY! ...YOU FLY!!!!!!!! * There's your Playstation 4. * I'm calling the cops now. * Merry Christmas Michael! I got you your game! Even though it's got a brick in it, I knew it ain't the same! * YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! I AIN'T GETTING BLOWN UP! * WHAAAAAAT?!!!?! * I told you it was gonna happen! I TOLD YOU!!!(zombie prank) * YOU RUINED MY G*****N CERTIFICATE, YOU SON OF A B***H! * YOU OWE ME A G*****N CERTIFICATE, MOTHERF****R! * I DON'T GIVE A GODD*MN I DON'T GIVE A GOOD GODD*MN! * (after destroying the Xbox 360)WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! * Oh, my God. He sh*t everywhere. THERE'S SH*T EVERYWHERE!!! D*MN IT!!! HE SH*T ON THE WINDOWS!!! OH, MY GOD, MY A*S IS FULL OF SH*T! HE SH*T EVERYWHERE!!! LOOK WHAT HE DID! HE SH*T ALL OVER THE WALLS!!! * WHAT?! MY A*S STINKS?! * (while destroying the PS4)"How bout that b*tch how about that huh?!" * (after destroying the Xbox 360)(laughs)"Don't f*ck with me, _______" Personal Life Despite his angry and brash persona on camera, people who meet Charles in person claim that he was very charming, polite and funny. His youngest son Michael works as the website webmaster and graphic designer, and despite their brash and often confrontational relationship on camera, he and Michael claimed they have a good father-son relationship off camera. Charles was married to his wife Tina for thirty years, in what can be described as a very unhappy marriage as Grandpa would often cuss her out and disrespect her, and destroy her Elvis memorabilia in videos. This is because Tina spent a lot of their money (including money reserved for paying bills) on Elvis stuff among other things. He stated in one of his videos talking to his late sister Charlene that he only married Tina because she was pregnant and wanted to do the right thing. He had gained a hatred towards everything at times, and especially to what his ex-wife Tina loves, which includes Elvis Presley, cats, and Christmas. He and Tina divorced in 2012 due to several reasons, including him talking to female fans on Skype, as well as his constant never-ending verbal abuse and disrespect towards her over thirty years. From then until he death, he claimed he was happier than he had ever been before now that Tina is out of his life. He used to live in a thirty year old trailer in Trailwood Trailer Park in South Carolina for a long time, and was home to where the majority his videos took place up until mid 2012 when Boeing purchased the park to turn it into a highway and ultimately forced the residents to vacate the area. This lead to Grandpa rallying his fans in an attempt to stop the purchase and save hundreds of residents from relocating or becoming homeless, but unfortunately it was to no avail except giving them time and the lot was ultimately sold and Grandpa and everyone else was forced to move out. This experience caused grandpa to have an increased hatred for large corporations for being able to "push poor people around" as well as for governor Nikki Hailey for doing nothing to help the residents or trying to stand up for them. He made a long and very emotional and personal vlog on his Grandpascorner channel titled "GETTING MY LIFE BACK" where he talked about his past struggles with his weight that caused him to undergo gastric bypass surgery. While the surgery did result in him losing weight it gave him the horrible side effect of dumpings syndrome where he was pooping 20-30 times a day and caused him horrible pain and struggled with the syndrome for many years until he found a medication that made him go to the bathroom normally and kept the dumping syndrome at bay. He encouraged all his fans who are obese to not undergo the surgery and experience the adverse and painful side effects and risks and instead lose the weight the traditional way by dieting and exercising. Death Charles died at his home on December 10, 2017 in Summerville, South Carolina, due to cirrhosis and pneumonia. He had frequently been in and out of the hospital ever since he was diagnosed with cancer in February, 2017, and was able to beat it. But then later on that same month, due to cancer, he started to have pneumonia , which made it hard for him to breathe. The main cause for his pneumonia was due to long term smoking. He started smoking cigarettes at 6 years old until his death. That's 61 years of smoking. Charles died 9 months after being diagnosed. Throughout going through pneumonia, in July, 2017, he then had cirrhosis, which caused his liver to scar and its cells to fail. Charles' funeral was held 4 days later on Thursday, December 14, 2017. Towards the final months of his life, TheAngryGrandpaShow channel stopped uploading videos as often so Charles can get treatment and relax so he wouldn't add more problems to his life risking condition. Charles admitted to wanting to go back to doing YouTube with Michael and Bridgette as often as he did before he was diagnosed, but the couple disagreed and pushed Grandpa away from YouTube enough for him to recover while the couple continued vlogging their lives on Michael's personal channel, KidBehindACamera. Michael made a video and a tweet announcing Angry Grandpa's death and made a story time of Michael and Angry Grandpa's YouTube career on Facebook . The last prank on Angry Grandpa was on October 6, 2017 called, "THE HALLOWEEN SPAGHETTI PRANK". And the last prank from Angry Grandpa was on May 6, 2017 called, "THE WORST HAIRCUT EVER!! (PRANK) " Tributes After the announcement of`his death, many viewers of his channel and YouTube in general, including famous YouTubers (McJuggerNuggets,Keemstar, Boogie2988,FaZe Rug, and more) and people from WWE (Mick Foley,Paul Heyman) expressed their condolences on the loss of Angry Grandpa on various social media platforms. He will forever be missed from his 10-year journey on YouTube. As referenced by Keemstar he was a true legend and pioneer of YouTube entertainment. Smoking * Angry Grandpa started smoking at 6 years old. When Angry Grandpa was caught smoking by his parents, he was forced to smoke an entire carton of cigarettes. He claimed he enjoyed it, which made him "happy as h*ll". * His sister was also a smoker. * It is assumed that Angry Grandpa had a hole in his throat caused by long-term smoking, though unconfirmed. * In the Year-End-Review Video from 2010, he said he was taking Chantix and still smoked. * His niece passed away from Lung Cancer on July 29, 2013. * His favorite cigarettes were Silver Eagles, though long time prior to his death, he rolled his own cigarettes since it costs a lot less money. * Bridgette and Michael once pranked Angry Grandpa by putting a pack of his Silver Eagle cigarettes in a bowl of yellow "Great Value" Jello. * As of February 2014, Grandpa has said that he was giving up smoking and switching to the e-cigs. * Recently, it is indicated that he gave up trying to quit as he was angrily looking for money for cigarettes, breaking an Xbox 360 and tearing up his furniture in the process. * Shortly before his death, he was still seen smoking. In many of his videos, he is sometimes seen smoking. Trivia * He had bipolar disorder that caused his frequent fits of rage. * Often verbally abused his family, even for small reasons like misplacing his candy or going somewhere without telling him. * Had a notorious sweet tooth. * Got angry when fans asked if he has an anger problem or when someone insulted his mother. * His catchphrase was "Ow, godd*mn!" when he got hurt. * He would sometimes cry when he gets overwhelmed, or forced to do something he doesn't want to do. At times he cried at the simplest to the hardest of things which was rare and unusual. * Shared a gene from his father that caused him to develop gray hair, which in turn was also passed down to his two sons Michael and Charlie, causing their hair to turn gray. * Before his permanent death, Angry Grandpa "died" once after hernia surgery due to weak lungs and then his daughter Kimberly revived him after a long coma. * Tried to come off as a ladies man when talking to attractive female fans over the internet and in person. * His Anger was often triggered by Michael's pranks, Bridgette taking his candy and eating his food, his ex-wife Tina feeding the cats under their old trailer as well as his daughter Jennifer not having a job. * Blames other people for the things he breaks and sometimes demands money from them to replace whatever was destroyed. * Angry Grandpa stated that between Thanksgiving or Christmas is when something bad always happened to him. Here are the reasons why: ** His mother tragically passed away on Christmas morning, 1999. ** His sister Charlene died two days after Christmas. ** Ironically, Angry Grandpa did in fact pass away between Thanksgiving and Christmas (10th of December 2017) *Angry Grandpa died 15 days before 2017's Christmas and 21 days before 2018. * Sometimes acknowledged his ignorance or expresses regret when he breaks something for no reason, such as when he broke his dentures when they didn't fit instead of taking them back and refitting them. After destroying the $400 pair of dentures he pondered, "Why do I do stupid shit?" * Allegedly, he served in the US Army during the Vietnam war in 1968. * People have often claimed his channel is fake but he has constantly rebuttaled them, saying it's real and often gives sarcastic and angry responses to such allegations. One infamous incident took place in June 2011 when the video of Grandpa flipping out over pecan pinwheels made its way onto a video of Ray William Johnson, who just became the most subscribed YouTuber on the site at that time. Johnson admitted it was funny but thought it was fake or at least he hoped it was when he saw how Grandpa treated Tina. When Grandpa saw Johnson's video he became enraged and shouted insults at him in a video called "Angry Grandpa Responds to RayWilliamJohnson." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NLZw0V5hRE * Hated TNA Impact Wrestling as well as Hulk Hogan. * Hated Justin Bieber. * Hated a lot of kid shows, such as, Max and Ruby, Dora the Explorer, and Spongebob Squarepants. * Hated Pickled Eggs. * He was a former volunteer firefighter. * Angry Grandpa, McJuggerNuggets (Psycho series), SammyClassicSonicFan, Stephen Quire (Freak Out Kid), Croyt the halo 2 kid, Danny (Tourettes Guy), Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid), Ronald Ramirez (Angry Dominican Kid), James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd), JJ the Call of Duty Freak out kid and many others on the internet who always gets angry for some reason are all famous YouTubers due to their anger, their swearing and their destruction of their things. * His videos over the years have appeared on several TV Shows. Including TruTv's Most Shocking, British show Rude tube, MTV's Pranked, and Dr. Drew's show on CNN. * Did not become aware of Michael posting videos of him on the internet until early 2008 when he discovered he had posted a video of him on Break.com which caused Grandpa to throw hot coffee onto Michael. The video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8QQAe3D4qE * He had gotten himself banned from several stores and restaurants including Wal-Mart, Target, Papa Johns, Cici's Pizza, as well as the Sunoco Gas Station near his old trailer. * He got banned from the Sunoco gas station after Michael and Bridgette gave him fake lottery tickets that he thought actually were real. He excitedly drove to the gas station to cash them only for the people there to laugh at him and call him stupid. Embarrassed, he said he cussed them out and they told him to leave and never come back. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8EuBlygcQ * Loved candy and will destroy thousands of dollars worth of appliances to get it, such as this video here called "Angry Grandpa destroys kitchen!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D53zPOfeZnU * His fans often sent him gifts through the mail, which have included his notorious annihilator super hammer, Australian Vegemite, iPods, clothing, money, and boxes of candy. In a video on his GrandpasCorner channel, he received several boxes of gifts from his fans for his 63rd birthday. It included candy, coffee mugs, t-shirts, a hat, a Hulk Hogan wig and several creative cards. He was also touched by a army medal sent to him by an air force member who watches his video in thanks for Grandpa's efforts to re-open several popular fast food chains in Iraq on the troops' bases so they'd feel less stressed out and more at home. He was deeply touched by his fans birthday gifts and wishes an teared up at the end of the video. He also started a series on his Grandpascorner channel called Mailbag Monday where he opens letters and recieves gifts and money from his fans, though it's usually small change and a few dollars though it adds up to a rather large sum. However he stated his fans don't need to send him money and gifts but he deeply appreciates it. * He often farted in his videos. * His dream was to one day open his own restaurant. Unfortunately he did not fulfill that dream in time. * He has often been labeled white trash and fulfilling poor redneck stereotypes by critics on the web but he repeatedly defends his lifestyle claiming a home is a home and people should love what they have no matter how run down it may seem to other people. * Has had a cluster of medical problems over the years but couldn't afford a doctor so he had been seen doing medical procedures on himself, including pulling his crusted toenails off on three separate occasions, which resulted in his painful screaming and bleeding profusely. He also had a cyst on his stomach in 2010 that caused him severe pain until he finally decided to cut it out himself with a knife. It did work, but only after several painful and gross minutes of pus and blood being squeezed out of the wound. The video can be seen here: https://www.break.com/video/ugc/angry-grandpa-stomach-cyst-removal-1841431. * He moved into a newer, more well maintained trailer in July 2012 after Boeing forced him out of his old trailer. He said he barely was able to find a new home before the park offered him a lease on the current trailer he lived in for a while. His four grandsons lived with him forna while, too. * Notoriously had an intense hatred for Casey Anthony, and made a video called "Angry Grandpa HATES Casey Anthony (Not Guilty!?)" in which he was infuriated at the not guilty verdicts in the trial. The video appeared on Dr. Drew's show on CNN in which Drew told Grandpa to calm down, and seemed worried that Grandpa would carry out some form of vigilante justice. Drew also tweeted about grandpa's reaction, he said Angry Grandpa scared him. This caused Grandpa to laugh and criticize Drew back for worrying more about him than about Casey Anthony. The video, "Angry Grandpa VS. Dr.Drew" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHBN7qpdP7M * His political views are strictly polarized. He has never endorsed any one political party and has both criticized and endorsed various politicians. He supported Obama during the last election but has since gone on to criticize his actions, called out Fox news for condemning Obama's actions during Hurricane Sandy when Bush did the same during Katrina. He also voted for current South Carolina governor Nikki Haley in the 2010 gubernatorial election, but went on to heavily criticize her in several videos in 2012 for allowing Boeing to purchase his old trailer park's lot and forcing the residents to move out while she did nothing to offer help to those relocating, and promised to do everything he can in the next election to cost her another term. He also has stated he hated unions but also criticizes big corporations, in particular Boeing and Wal-Mart, for mistreating their employees and not caring about the little people who struggle to make a living. * In a Q&A video he said he supports legalizing marijuana, saying something that grows in the ground and is natural should be legal. * In an interview with the Charleston City Paper his son Michael said TruTv once approached him with an offer to do a reality show on their network but Michael declined because most of their shows are scripted and fake and said Grandpa is not a good actor and it wouldn't be worth the effort. * He was especially angry during Christmas season because of the things that has happened to some of his family members, as previously mentioned. * The Angry Grandpa channel has been in a decline in regards to uploads since the beginning of 2012. The reason is grandpa and Tina divorced in early 2012 and she was one of the primary causes of his outbursts and fits of rage throughout the series, which lead to Grandpa being less angry. And Michael, the cameraman, moved into his own apartment with Bridgette in February 2012 which meant another primary cause of Grandpa's rages would no longer be around as much to provoke him. And while Grandpa presumably still had outbursts with Michael gone, he simply isn't around to record them as often as he did when he still lived with him. While the channel had continued to have an increase in subscribers and strong viewership for videos, they aren't as frequently uploaded as they used to be, especially since he is now deceased. * He says he credited his YouTube channel for turning his life around and getting on the right path. He said in the past he had problems with drinking and was disrespectful to his family and friends. He said the videos have gotten him a lot of fans and new friends online and he credits it for giving him a purpose to give others joy in watching the pranks pulled on him, and says many people have written him saying how much he reminds them of a loved one who passed away and he brings back fond memories of them with his videos. *Grandpa put butter on his body along with his girlfriend in the beach sun when he was a young adult to get "browner". * After his channel reached 200,000 subscribers, he suffered a humiliation titled "Grandpa's Walmart Humiliation" in which he went to the Wal-Mart he is banned from and stood around out front with two signs that said "I Love Obama" and "Elvis is Sexy". He walked around for over an hour while people looked at him, laughed and took pictures of him while he frustratedly slumbered around. The video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKcHzV7vPhQ * Despite him saying "God Damn" and "Jesus Christ" frequently, he said he believed in Jesus but choose not to go to church. He is what is called a non-denominational Christian. He didn't attend church because he felt the owners didn't really care about helping people and their only goals are to make money and to proselytize, and has encouraged his fans not to give money to churches and use it to instead directly help people on their own accord. * Angry Grandpa once revealed on the Robert Boner Radio Show that when he reaches 300,000 subscribers, he is going to Graceland in an Elvis outfit and singing Elvis's Greatest Hits. This information wasn't supposed to be known for another 2 months. This happened back in 2014. * Angry Grandpa made a video of himself going into Michael's apartment and cooking in his kitchen. Immediately fans wrote comments saying that Michael films in Angry Grandpa's house but when it comes to Grandpa in Michael's house, he flips out and threatens to call the cops. In the end, Michael is a hypocrite. * Grandpa had apparently experienced paranormal activities in his younger days . * Grandpa went and visited Alice's grave with his friends many years ago. According to Grandpa, if you touch her grave while wearing a ring, the ring vanishes. He claimed that when he touched her grave, his ring suddenly disappeared. * Angry Grandpa claimed to have seen the Summerville Light in person when he was younger. * Angry Grandpa was taking 7 medications twice a day, as revealed in the Year-End-Review Video from 2010. * Michael liked to refer to him as Pop. * He was almost always alone on Valentine's Day. * Had made a bet with Michael that if either one didn't pull a prank that either one of them had to dress up like a girl. Michael lost the bet by grandpa hiding his PS4. * After getting pranked by Michael, he sometimes faked a heart attack for revenge. * On the videos the "Freddy Kruger Prank" and "Grandpa's Mother's Day Proposal Prank", a lot of fans were confused because Grandpa and Tina (Neighbor) hate each other. * Back when he was married, he liked to make jokes about his privacy (also known as Wennie Roasts) in front of Grandma. *Angry Grandpa predicted his own death in a video titled "The Reason Angry Grandpa HATES Christmas" where towards the end of the video he stated "If anything bad is going to happen to me it's around the holidays" which shockingly came true. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWdTkdPn6kk. * Angry Grandpa was famous for talking in a gibberish "language" whenever he had his rage fits or got annoyed. Gallery CharlesGreen.jpg|Angry Grandpa's last appearance on camera (Thanksgiving, 2017) IconAngryGrandpa.png|Most popular image of Angry Grandpa following his death. Used for memorials. AngryGrandpaPH.jpg|Angry Grandpa in Philadelphia (2015) AngryGrandpa.jpg|Angry Grandpa beside his dream car, a 55 Chevy Bel Air Similar YouTubers *Wafflepwn *McJuggerNuggets *Bradley Ziegler Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views